1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal handling apparatuses, and particularly to a holder and operating table for use in vaccinating and castrating swine and other domestic animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has long been a need for a device which facilitates handling of pigs and like animals while performing various operations on the animals. Generally, these devices include a chute disposed at ground level and having a head stock at the head end and side walls at the chute forming a swing-down operating table and an exit gate, respectively. Examples of such arrangements can be found in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 151,048, issued May 19, 1874 to J. M. Overshiner, et al.; 970,344, issued Sept. 13, 1910 to F. H. Mills, and 2,521,487, issued Sept. 5, 1950 to H. H. Seyler. Other prior patents showing related structures include: 134,707, issued Jan. 7, 1873 to A. M. Scott, et al.; 427,145, issued May 6, 1890 to W. J. Bogard; and 469,558, issued Feb. 23, 1892 to P. Fricker, Jr.